Not a Special Present
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Side story of Sacrifice. For Sakura's birthday. Bukan hadiah ulangtahun spesial, tapi Uchiha Sakura tetap terharu dan dengan senang hati menerima pemberian suaminya. RnR?


**a/n: **fic ini didedikasikan untuk ulangtahun adik ipar Chill tercinta, Haruno Sakura yang sebentar lagi bakal aniv sama otouto Chill XD *dicekek Sasu* *Itu jasmine bukan sakura woy*

oke :D sebenernya ini side story of Sacrifice, jadi tokoh dan genrenya masih sama^^ (OC anak-anak SasuSaku di canon sama AU versi Chill itu beda XD). Nah, minna. Selamat membaca ya :DD selamat ulangtahun nyonya Uchiha~! X) *dor*

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Not a Special Present**

**a 2012 Naruto fanfiction by Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi 1999<strong>

**Side Story of 'Sacrifice' fic, don't you remember it? :)  
>Yeah, dedicated for Sakura's birthday.<strong>

**Hope you like it.**

**Warning(s): **_**Typo(s), AU, OOC, almost weird fic, little bit fluffy, drama, little bit angsty, lebayish, etc.**_

**Summary: **_Side story of Sacrifice. For Sakura's birthday. Bukan hadiah ulangtahun spesial, tapi Uchiha Sakura tetap terharu dan dengan senang hati menerima pemberian suaminya. RnR?_

_**Hey, dude. You wanted to gimme a flame? There's no matter, but it means you having no brain. So you should go away if you don't like it cause I've warned you. Thanks.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Satu. Hari ini adalah hari paling membingungkan.<p>

Pagi tadi Sasuke dimarahi habis-habisan oleh istrinya hanya karena satu hal konyol; ia menghilangkan pita rambut pemberian ibu Sakura. Pita merah lusuh yang sangat berharga bagi wanita berambut merah jambu tersebut.

Ia dicaci maki, harga dirinya sebagai suami diinjak, bahkan nyaris ditampar oleh sang istri —beruntung Sasuke bisa menepisnya dan menenangkannya. Pertengkaran hebat yang konyol itu berakhir dengan Sasuke yang terpaksa keluar rumahnya; usir yang diperhalus. Padahal kala itu kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak mengenakan. (Asmanya selalu kambuh tanpa sebab.)

"Sebenarnya kapan terakhir kali aku menyimpan pita merah itu?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, seraya memijit keningnya. Rasanya bingung. Entah apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, Sasuke sangat bingung.

—namun detik berikutnya, ia bertekad untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya dengan bekerja. Tak tega juga ia membiarkan istrinya harus menahan lapar lagi selama seharian seperti kemarin. Rasanya seperti tidak bertanggung jawab. Hei, Sakura sedang hamil dan usia kehamilannya sudah menginjak bulan ketujuh. Kalau ia tetap menelantarkan dan tak mengacuhkannya, itu sama saja artinya dengan brengsek.

Pria berambut _raven _itu kemudian meraih sebuah gagang kawat berujung lancip dan karung goni yang tergeletak di teras rumahnya. Sejenak Sasuke mengintip istrinya lewat celah sempit di pintu lapuk rumah kopranya. _'Ah, dia masih duduk di dipan kayu …'_ batinnya.

"Sakura, aku berangkat ya … dan sepertinya hari ini aku akan pulang larut malam. Maaf ya … jaga dirimu baik-baik! Pulang nanti aku pasti membawa makanan untukmu," serunya lembut melalui celah pintu tersebut. Namun sang istri tak kunjung merespon dan ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya —bingung. Lalu kemudian melenggang menjauhi rumah tuanya yang lebih pantas disebut gudang kopra.

Sasuke sangat bingung. Pertama, di mana ia terakhir kali menyimpan pita merah milik istrinya tersebut setelah meminjamnya untuk menutup luka goresan yang tertoreh di sikutnya? Kedua, sebegitu pentingnya kah pita tersebut? Sampai ia dicaci maki oleh Sakura ketika menghilangkannya. Apa bagi Sakura pita itu lebih penting dari dirinya sendiri? (Sakura, Sasuke adalah suamimu.)

—di lain pihak, Sakura turut dilanda gundah gulana dan kebingungan. Ia bingung. Pertama, kenapa ia labil hari ini? Kedua, kenapa ia tega memaki suaminya dengan kata; _pengkhianat, brengsek, tak berguna, _dan _suami tak tahu diuntung _tadi? Padahal hanya karena masalah kecil yang konyol. Ketiga, kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak marah padanya, padahal pria itu sudah mendapat sembur yang menohok hati darinya. (Karena suamimu adalah sosok malaikat penjagamu, Sakura.)

.

Ini hari yang sangat membingungkan.

**#**

Dua. Hari ini adalah hari tertolol.

Selang beberapa waktu setelah suaminya pergi bekerja, Sakura yang iseng membereskan lemari bobrok miliknya dan suaminya itu tertegun. Tangannya gemetar hebat. Tubuh mungilnya menggigil. **Pita merah miliknya tak sengaja ia temukan **di lemari itu. Terselip di antara baju-baju lusuh dan rombeng milik suaminya.

Sakura menatap nanar tumpukan baju-baju butut milik suaminya. Ia merasakan iba dan kepedihan mendalam yang menyerocos masuk begitu saja ke dalam hatinya. Prasangka buruk yang berlebihan terkadang membawa sebuah penyesalan.

"Ya Tuhan … Sasuke … maafkan aku …" isaknya pelan, lalu duduk bersimpuh di bawah lemari tua yang sudah lapuk tersebut. Ia menyesali semua ketololannya hari ini. Ia sudah salah menyangka suaminya, ia sudah mencaci suaminya, dan mengusir suaminya saking emosi.

"Pita tolol! Kau sudah membutakan hatiku!"

Wanita itu menggeggam pita miliknya erat, dan merobeknya dengan sekali tarikan. (Baginya kini pita itu tak bernilai dibanding dengan suaminya.) Masih terngiang seruan lembut suaminya saat pamit pergi tadi. Sungguh, Sakura sangat menyesal. Namun ada rasa kagum yang terselip di hati kecilnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak marah dan tidak menaruh dendam apapun padanya, padahal tadi ia memaki Sasuke dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan.

"Sasuke … ya ampun … kumohon maafkan aku, _onegai_! Aku tolol! Aku tolol! Hiks …"

—ada beberapa kalimat yang menghantui pikirannya;

"_Sakura, maaf aku hanya bisa membawa semangkuk kecil beras. Kau bisa makan semuanya. Jangan memedulikanku."_

"_Sakura, aku akan segera pulang malam nanti. Maaf aku selalu jauh dari sisimu."_

"_Maaf. Aku memang tak pantas menjadi suamimu. Tapi tolong, sesekali hargailah aku. Aku sangat ingin dihargai olehmu."_

"_Seandainya waktu itu kau menerima lamaran Naruto, sekarang kau pasti akan berbahagia dengan kehidupanmu yang lebih mapan. Tanpa diriku. Ah. Cincin pernikahan pun aku tak punya. Aku benar-benar miskin, ya?"_

"_Sakura, pakai selimutnya ya. Udara malam ini dingin. Biarlah angin-angin ganas itu yang menggerayangi tubuhku."_

"_Sakura, kau tidur di atas saja. Biar aku yang di bawah."_

"_Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan mencarikan obat untukmu."_

"_Sakura, jangan sakit-sakitan seperti itu. Biarlah aku yang memikul semua beban hidupmu. Aku sangat menyayangimu."_

"_Kau lelah, Sakura? Mau kugendong saja? Hari ini panas sekali, dan jarak ke kota masih sangat jauh."_

"_Eeh, pakai sandalku saja. Biar aku yang bertelanjang kaki,"_

"_Pakai bajuku, Sakura. Hujannya deras sekali! Kau bisa sakit!"_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak marah. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Ah, tidak usah minta maaf. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Gomen, ne?"_

"_Kalau aku mati nanti, apa yang pertama kali kau lakukan? Apa kau akan bersedih, Sakura? —kuyakin tidak. Sepertinya kau memang mengharapkanku seperti itu. Lagipula aku memang tak berguna hidup di dunia ini … 'kan …?"_

—ada beberapa momen yang menggerayangi pikirannya;

Saat Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum datar padanya, menungguinya menyantap makan malam, padahal dirinya sendiri tak kuat menahan rasa lapar.

Saat ia terbaring lemah di dipan kayu lapuk yang menjadi tempat tidurnya dan siang malam Sasuke merawatnya selama sakit. Pria itu selalu menciumi kakinya setiap malam, membisikkan kata-kata cinta yang membelai lembut kalbunya.

Saat Sasuke menceritakan masa lalu kelamnya dengan wajah menahan tangis.

Saat Sasuke yang hanya bisa terdiam jika ia memarahi dan memaki suaminya.

Saat Sasuke tertawa kecil jika ia meminta maaf pada suaminya.

Dan … ah. Saat-saat mengharukan lainnya bersama Sasuke.

.

Dan siang yang panjang itu diisi dengan iringan isak tangis Sakura yang berkepanjangan. Ia takut dan khawatir dengan keadaan suaminya. (Ingat kondisi daya tahan tubuh Sasuke saat ini.)

Sungguh Sakura akan sangat menyesal jika _seandainya _Sasuke harus benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Tak ada suami sebaik Sasuke. Di balik perangai dingin dan angkuhnya, pemuda itu berjiwa besar dan mempunyai loyalitas yang tinggi. Ia tak mudah emosi pada sang istri, selalu memaafkannya. Ia gigih mencari penghasilan sehari-hari, walau terkadang hanya diupah dengan semangkuk beras. Ia rela tidak makan berapa haripun, asalkan sang istri tetap sehat dan tidak harus repot menderita lapar yang menyiksa.

Sasuke adalah sosok malaikat. Benar-benar si miskin berparas rupawan yang rendah hati dan berjiwa besar. Namun Sakura sering kali menyiakannya.

Ini hari yang sangat tolol.

—benar-benar tolol.

**#**

Tiga. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyedihkan.

Sasuke baru saja teringat akan hari ulangtahun istrinya yang jatuh pada tanggal 28 Maret —tepat hari ini. Ia benar-benar kebingungan. Apa yang harus diberikannya nanti? Sedangkan ia tak punya uang untuk membeli apa-apa selain beras dan sedikit lauk pauk dan hari ini Sakura marah besar padanya. Menyedihkan.

Sore itu Sasuke beristirahat sejenak dari aktivitas memulung sampahnya. Ia duduk termanggu dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang dagunya. Iris _onyx _kelamnya sama sekali tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Menatap kosong para pemulung lainnya yang tengah berlomba mencari sampah untuk ditimbangnya di pasar nanti. Rasanya gamang.

"Dari tadi kau melamun terus. Kenapa sih?"

—sebuah suara serak basah itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati sosok pemuda pirang yang umurnya lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya —seangkatan dengan istrinya.

Oh, dia Uzumaki Naruto. Sang juragan di tempat ini.

"Hn. Tak ada. Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke merespon dingin. Naruto mengerling sinis menatap mantan teman sepermainannya dan Sakura itu.

"Kau ini. Sudah miskin tidak tahu diri pula! Mau kupecat, heh?"

Baiklah. Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Kubilang tidak apa, Naruto-_sama_. Hari ini istriku berulang tahun dan—"

"Dan kau sama sekali tidak punya hadiah apapun untuknya. _Hell_. Cincin pernikahan yang sakral saja tidak mampu membeli. Tidak usah belaga memikirkan hadiah ulangtahun, bodoh! Orang miskin sepertimu punya apa memangnya?" maki pemuda bermata safir itu dengan penuh nafsu. Semua pasang mata menatap kedua pria tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sasuke tak merespon apapun. Namun dalam hatinya ia memang menyetujui penuturan majikannya tadi. (Dan agaknya Naruto masih menyimpan dendam pada Sasuke karena ia tak bisa mendapatkan Sakura.)

Menyedihkan.

.

"Ini upahmu. Nih!"

Seorang pria berperawakan jangkung dan berkulit biru pucat melemparkan sebungkus kecil plastik bening berisi beras pada Sasuke. Caranya memang kasar. Namun Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kisame-_san_, istriku tak akan kenyang hanya dengan setengah mangkuk nasi tanpa lauk." Ia menyampaikan protesnya pelan.

"Heh. Sewot sekali sih. Dengar ya, tuan muda. Upahmu setimpal dengan apa yang kau kerjakan hari ini. Kau tidak berhak memprotes apapun keputusanku! Dan, istrimu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan istrimu apakah dia kelaparan atau malah sebaliknya. Sana pulang! Kalau sudah ditakdirkan menjadi miskin ya jalani saja, bodoh!" maki pria bernama Kisame tersebut seraya menyodok dahi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

Tapi serius. Ini sama sekali tak adil. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke tidak bisa mengantongi sepeser uang hanya karena kinerjanya. (Seandainya kondisi badannya sedang _fit_, pasti hal ini tak akan terjadi.)

"Sudah tiga hari aku tidak mengantongi uang, dan kau memberiku dengan ini lagi?"

"JANGAN PROTES, BOCAH! Masih baik aku memberimu upah daripada tidak sama sekali!"

"Tap—"

"Kubilang tutup mulutmu! Sana pergi! Tak berguna dan tak tahu terimakasih!"

"Hn. Hn. Hn. Baiklah."

—dan lagi, Sasuke hanya bisa pulang dirundung rasa kekecewaan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak memedulikan tatapan orang yang menyaksikan pertengkarannya tadi dengan Kisame. Pasar di daerah sini memang ramai. Dan salahnya sendiri mencari masalah di tengah keramaian.

'_Hari ini terpaksa aku tidak makan lagi. Kasihan Sakura. Sudah dua hari ini ia makan nasi tanpa lauk. Aku memang menyedihkan.'_ Batinnya. Segala pikiran berkecamuk di otaknya. Perasaan bingung dan bersalah yang bercampur menjadi satu. Hari ini istrinya berulang tahun. Dan Sasuke tak bisa membahagiakannya, malah membuatnya marah.

Pria itu melangkah lesu di tengah keramaian pasar. Pertama, ia sedang dilanda stress ringan dan kedua, penyakit asmanya mulai kambuh. Sasuke bisa merasakan dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak, namun tak dipedulikan olehnya.

.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyedihkan. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke merasa dirinya gagal menjadi seorang suami. (Padahal nyatanya ia sukses besar menjadi seorang suami teladan.)

**#**

Empat. Hari ini hari yang menakutkan.

Sakura meringkuk dalam selimut usang milik suaminya dengan tubuh gemetar. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya dan ia tak henti mengeluarkan isakan tangis. Ia takut. Sangat ketakutan.

Bukan hantu yang ia takuti. Ini masih petang hari. Yang ia takuti adalah keadaan Sasuke.

Subuh tadi suaminya itu sudah mengeluhkan dadanya yang selalu terasa berat dan sesak. Wajah pucat pria itu semakin pucat karena menahan penyakit yang menggerogotinya selama ini. (Plus, suaminya itu belum makan selama dua hari ke belakang.)

"Sasuke-_kun_ … cepat pulang … _hiks_ … aku ingin meminta maaf padamu …" raungnya dengan suara serak. "… maafkan aku … s-selama ini aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu … _hiks_ … pulanglah! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu, Sasuke! Kasihan anakmu yang —ada di sini," lalu tangannya tergerak sendiri ke arah perutnya yang membuncit. Tak sadar, ia tersenyum saat merasakan pergerakan kecil dalam rahimnya.

Ada sekelebat khayalan yang sangat Sakura takuti.

Bagaimana kalau di perjalanan pulang nanti Sasuke akan ambruk karena penyakitnya, lalu … pergi meninggalkan dunia fana ini? —atau, segerombolan preman yang akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur lalu membunuhnya secara mengenaskan.

"—_hiks … _jangan! Jangan sampai terjadi!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh semua bayangan dan prasangka buruk itu. Air matanya kembali terjatuh membasahi pelupuk matanya. Entah kenapa hari ini menjadi hari yang paling menakutkan baginya.

Ia takut akan Sasuke yang marah padanya. Walau suaminya tak pernah marah padanya, tapi perbuatannya tadi pagi itu sudah keterlaluan. Ia takut Sasuke akan 'pergi' untuk selama-lamanya padahal ia belum sempat meminta maaf atas insiden tadi pa— oh, buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh!

"Sasuke! _Onegai, _Sasuke-_kun! Hiks_! Cepat pulang!"

.

Ah. Benar-benar hari yang menakutkan.

**#**

Lima. Hari ini adalah hari yang penuh solusi.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di depan sebuah toko rongsokan tua. Wajahnya kini berubah sedikit sumrigah. Ada sebuah ide brilian di otaknya yang akan dijadikannya solusi untuk memecahkan masalahnya hari ini. Ia memasuki toko itu.

"_Irashaimasse_. Err … ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Seorang gadis muda berambut cokelat itu menyambut Sasuke dengan canggung. Ia cukup tertegun melihat paras rupawan pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun tersebut. Mulutnya ternganga, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi dan raut wajah sang gadis.

"A-ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan?" tanya gadis itu sekali lagi. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Aku ingin menjual sandalku, err …"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap nanar sandal butut usang yang menjadi alas kakinya. Menyedihkan. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk menjual sandal peninggalan mendiang kakaknya itu. (Hei, itu satu-satunya barang berharga yang ia miliki.) Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia sudah menghilangkan pita istrinya dan ia juga harus merelakan sandalnya. Adil, 'kan?

Ini juga dilakukannya demi keberhasilan proses permintaan maafnya pada Sakura. Sekaligus kejutan kecil untuk ulangtahun istri tercintanya hari ini. (Semoga saja Sakura mau menerimanya dengan senang hati.)

"—kira-kira berapa harga yang akan kudapat, _ne, oujo-san_?" ia melanjutkan seraya melepas kedua belah sandalnya.

Ayame —demikian nama yang tertera pada _nametag _kemeja gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu— memerhatikan sandal milik Sasuke dengan seksama. Tatapannya sedikit mengiba. Sandal itu berwarna hitam gosong, alas bagian bawahnya sudah terkikis. Mungkin karena terlalu sering dipakai. Karetnya juga nyaris putus. Benar-benar menyedihkan.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan kakimu, tuan? Kau akan berjalan dengan telanjang kaki?"

"Hn. Begitulah. Hari ini istriku berulangtahun, dan aku menghilangkan barang berharga miliknya. Maka aku menjual sandalku untuk menggantikan barang milik istriku. Hh. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah ulangtahun dariku untuknya," ujar Sasuke _to the point _dengan intonasi datar. Ayame merasakan hatinya yang sedikit tersentuh.

"—m-maaf, tuan … tapi harga sandal ini … murah sekali … lagipula kondisinya juga—"

Gadis itu menjeda kalimat sejenak. Ia tak tega melihat wajah memelas pemuda yang berusia beberapa tahun di hadapannya tersebut. Seulas senyum lebar tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"—_demo _… untukmu, tak apa kuberi harga lebih. Aku … aku sangat kagum dengan kegigihanmu," ucapnya kemudian. Ia mengambil sandal itu dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Sasuke. "Ini. Silahkan diambil,"

"Hn— _arigatou_."

.

Ah, syukurlah. Tuhan memberikan solusinya.

**#**

Enam. Hari ini adalah hari yang mengharukan.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Sasuke mencoba mendekati pintu rumahnya. Ia mengintip ke dalamnya —dan tidak mendapati Sakura. Wanita itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Spontan pria berambut biru tua kehitaman tersebut panik bukan main. Tangan gemetarnya menaruh karung sampah ke pojok teras, lalu berlari ke belakang rumahnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Sedangkan tangan sebelahnya lagi menjinjing sebuah kantung plastik hitam.

(Rasanya kakinya gosong.)

'_Kau selalu membuatku cemas. Ke mana sih?' _batin Sasuke geram. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk. Ia benar-benar bingung, merasa tolol, menyedihkan, dan ia sangat ketakutan. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang menculiknya?

"Sakura!" teriakannya menggema di penjuru cakrawala. Sosok Sakura di belakang rumahnya tak kunjung ia temukan.

Kemudian ia berlari ke arah bibir pantai, tanpa memakai alas kaki apapun dan langkah yang sedikit teranggu. Jarak rumahnya dan pantai memang tak jauh, sekitar satu kilometer lebih. Namun banyak bebatuan kecil yang menusuk telapak kakinya. Itulah kendalanya. (Tambahan. Asmanya.)

"Ah! Bodoh! Aku memang tolol! Harusnya tadi aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah! Tolol! Suami tak berguna!" pemuda itu mengutuki dirinya sendiri seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar kelimpungan mencari jejak istrinya yang menghilang tiba-tiba. Jika benar Sakura diculik, maka 'kejutan kecilnya' kali ini akan menjadi sia-sia. Sangat sia-sia.

Jantungnya berdetak kencang di setiap langkahnya. Semakin dekat dengan pantai, semakin kacau pikirannya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Kantung plastik hitam yang dijinjingnya ia genggam erat-erat.

"Ss … Sakura …"

—dan pada saat Sasuke sampai di pinggir pantai, perasaan lega menyeruak dan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Sosok wanita berambut sebahu itu tengah berjalan-jalan lesu seraya menikmati debur ombak yang menyapu debu yang ada kakinya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Sasuke menghampiri istrinya dengan wajah sumrigah.

Tanpa ragu, ia memeluk pinggang istrinya erat dari arah belakang. Membuat sang istri menahan napasnya karena kaget.

"Kukira ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu … kau membuatku kaget bukan main, Sakura." Bisiknya pelan di telinga sang istri. Tubuh Sakura menggigil dalam dekapan suaminya. Bukan karena tiupan angin malam yang berhembus di sekitar permukaan kulitnya.

"Sasuke—"

"Hn …?"

Ya Tuhan. Dia benar suaminya.

Sakura kembali memecah tangisnya. Dan Sasuke kembali kebingungan dengan apa yang harus ia perbuat.

"Aaa— kenapa kau menangis? Hei, jangan menangis di sini, Sakura! Tempat ini sepi, nanti takut ada makhluk halus yang membuntuti," hibur Sasuke seraya mengusap rambut Sakura pelan. Sang istri tertawa kecil di balik tangis harunya saat mendengar penuturan suaminya.

Ah, membingungkan. Sekarang kenapa malah tertawa?

—tunggu. Sakura teringat sesuatu sekarang. Ia menatap ke bawah dan mendapati kaki berkulit putih milik suaminya yang telanjang. Sasuke tak memakai sandalnya.

"Sasuke, kemana … sandalmu?" tanyanya pelan, tanpa mau membalikkan badannya ke arah Sasuke. Sakura lebih nyaman dengan posisi kepala menyendernya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Oh, aku menjualnya," Sasuke ber-_ojigi _ria, tak menyadari istrinya yang tengah terbelalak karena terkejut. "—err … sebagai permintaan maafku. Maaf sudah menghilangkan pitamu. Dan … ah, selamat ulangtahun yang ketujuh belas, sayang. Sekarang umurmu sama denganku." Ia mengecup pipi istrinya yang basah dengan lembut.

_Oh, Godness. He makes me speechless._

"—lalu aku membeli sedikit kejutan untukmu dari hasil penjualan sandal usangku. Tadi aku hanya diupah setengah mangkuk beras oleh Kisame-san. Jadi terpaksa aku menjual sandal Itachi-_nii_."

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sakura. Tangannya memberikan kantung plastik hitam tadi pada wanita berambut merah jambu yang tengah menangis haru tanpa suara tersebut. Sakura semakin merinding. Air matanya meluncur deras membasahi permukaan kulit pucat tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Bukan hadiah spesial, hanya dua bungkus roti murah yang tadi kubeli di pasar. (Haha. Aku menyedihkan.) Kuharap kau mau menerimanya. _Otanjoubi omedettou, _Sakura-_hime_ …"

(Dan, _'cup'_. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir Sasuke.)

Wanita itu lekas membalikkan badannya, membalas pelukan suaminya erat dan menangis tersedu-sedu di dada bidang itu. Mulutnya tak bisa berucap sepatah kata apapun. Lidahnya benar-benar kelu dan hatinya sesak. Rasa haru dan iba bercampur menjadi satu.

"_Hiks … _Sasuke— _onegai, arigatou gozaimassu! _A—aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi —maafkan aku!" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan melampiaskan semua beban di hatinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul. Pemuda itu menyisiri helai rambut pendek istrinya dengan jemari pucatnya.

"Hn. Tak apa."

"—sshh … demi Tuhan, maafkan aku! Terimakasih banyak, Sasuke … padahal aku sendiri tak pernah mengingat hari lahirmu. Maaf … maaf … maaf …"

"Hhnn … sudahlah. Aku tidak marah kok. Dan, oh, ya. Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi ibu dari …" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia menyeringai tipis seraya mengelus perut istrinya. "—anak ini. Haha. Sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi. Ayo pulang! Mau kugendong? Kau pasti lelah berjalan sampai rumah."

'_Cup_'. Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir tipis Sasuke lagi. Sakura tersenyum pilu dengan wajah sembabnya di balik ceruk leher Sasuke. Ia menggeleng lemah. "Tak usah. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu." Desisnya.

"Yahahaha … tidak masalah, ayo."

.

—sungguh, Sakura sangat beruntung memiliki Sasuke.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling mengharukan baginya.

_Happy sweet seventeen, dear._

—**FIN—**

* * *

><p>Yap! :D selamat ulang tahun, Sakura! X')<p>

Gimana gimana? Fluff-nya kerasa gak? :P *readers: nggak!*  
>Ahhh … Chill pengen deh punya suami kayak Sasu nanti T_T intinya Chill pengen dapet jodoh setia dan baik, nggak selalu dendaman. Ada yang mau, ne, author cowok? :D *dibalang*<p>

Oke, main-main kok XDD

Feedbacknya jangan lupa ya :3 ayo ucapkan 'SELAMAT ULANGTAHUN NYONYA UCHIHA!' di review page Chill :D mari kita dukung SasuSaku! XDD *kibar bendera SasuSaku*

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>2703/2012**


End file.
